A Trip to the Zoo
by UVBlueBerns
Summary: What would happen if WWE Superstars went to the zoo? OneShot. Poo flinging goodness


A Trip to the Zoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars in any form.

Kane, Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Batista, King Booker, the Undertaker, Finlay, Carlito, HHH, and Shawn Michaels all got the day off. They were all arguing about where they would go for the day

Torrie – "I think we should go to the mall and shop!"

Maria – "That's a great idea!"

Carlito – "That is not cool."

John – "Yeah, what the Caribbean boy said. We guys don't want to go shopping on our day off!"

The Undertaker and Kane just stared at every one.

Shawn – "I think we should go to the zoo! We'll have loads of fun!"

They all looked at Shawn like he was a mad man.

Randy – "Why the hell would we want to go to the zoo?"

Shawn – "Because, the zoo is always fun. And the chimps throw their poo."

The girls made disgusted faces and the guys were fascinated.

Booker – "Do they really?"

Shawn – "Of course they do!"

All the guys quickly agreed to go to the zoo, while the girls weren't so enthusiastic.

Maria – "That's so gross! Who would want to see monkeys throw poo?"

In unison the guys said "Me!" Yes, even the Undertaker and Kane.

Torrie – "Well, if you boy are going to do that, Maria and I are going to check out the lions."

Maria – "Why lions? I like the penguins!"

HHH – "Fine! You two can look at the lions and penguins while we guys are gonna check out the chimps. And we'll have loads of fun. More than you two."

Maria – "Oh, I doubt that."

So the group took two limos to the nearest zoo, which happened to be the San Diego Zoo. They got there and paid for their tickets. They separated into two groups. The girls went to the lions and big cats, while the guys headed off the where they knew the monkeys were. When they reached the chimpanzees, Kane and Taker started to grow angry.

Kane – "Why aren't the chimps throwing their poo?"

Taker – "This is beginning to be a waste of time…"

The Brothers of Destruction started to walk threateningly towards the others. They started to back up until they were up against the exhibit. Kane and Taker started to smile.

Kane – "Turn around."

They guys turned around, only to have chimpanzee poo thrown in their faces. Kane and Taker burst out laughing as the chimps continued throwing poo.

_-----Meanwhile-----_

Maria – "Where are all the penguins?"

Torrie – "The penguins are gone."

Maria – "But why are the penguins gone?"

Torrie – "I don't know. Now can we go see the lions?"

Maris – "Ok fine."

They wandered off to find the lions. When they finally found them, Maria turned to Torrie.

Maria – "Those are some big-"

Torrie – "Don't even say it."

Maria just looked down.

_-----Back with the guys-----_

Kane and Taker were still laughing their heads off while Carlito, John, Batista, Finlay, Randy, and Booker were still getting poo thrown at them. Finally a zookeeper came and tried to stop the chimps, but ended up on the receiving end of a Double Chokeslam. The monkeys continued throwing their poo.

_-----Several hours later-----_

The two groups met up at the front gate.

Torrie – "Why are all of you except Kane and Taker covered in poo?"

Shawn – "The monkey's thought it was funny."

Randy – "You're a dumbass for bringing us to watch chimps throwing poo."

Carlito – "Yeah, that's not cool."

Booker – "You filthy peasant! How dare you!"

Finlay – "Now I have to spend hours in the shower to get cleaned up!"

HHH – "Hey, don't blame Shawn for this! All he did was suggesting that we come here."

John – "Yeah, but now we're covered in shit!"

Maria – "Watch the language."

Torrie – "Ok. I think its time to go. John, Booker, Finlay, Randy, Batista, Shawn, HHH, and Carlito will all go in one limo while Maria, Kane, Taker and I will go in the other."

They got into their respective limos and drove back to the hotel. As he drove them back, the driver of the poo covered guys turned to the guys in the back.

Driver – "What happened back there? Did one of you never use the bathroom before you left?"

Randy – "Just keep driving jackass."

The driver shook his head and kept going. After they got there, the guys went to their rooms, where they spent hours and hours trying to get the stink off.

_-----Meanwhile-----_

Torrie – "That was so funny seeing them covered in poo!"

Maria – "And how Kane and Taker Chokeslammed the zookeeper to keep him from stopping the chimps!"

Kane, Taker, Torrie, and Maria started to laugh at the memory. Then Taker saw a spot on the wall of the hotel room and pulled out his SpongeBob sponge. It also happened to be SpongeBob Squarepants. Taker then proceeded to wash the entire room while Kane played Hot Potato with Torrie and Maria using a dried out Squidward as the ball.

**I got to thinking. What if some of the Superstars got the chance to go to the zoo? This is what I had come up with. If you want to understand the bit about SpongeBob and Squidward, read my other fic WWE vs. SpongeBob Squarepants. Now I am aware that the some of the Superstars are not part of the same rosters, but I don't give a shit. I personally thought this was funny. Well, it was in my head. And let me know what's not funny. And I don't care what you all think about my grammar. Read and review; flames welcome. **


End file.
